It was Saturday
by Lexisfightingrobots
Summary: It's saturday afternoon and PJ has plans for Chris. (Mainly fluff) PJ ends up spending the night with Chris, which causes some changes in their relationship. Kickthestickz with Crabstickz and Kickthepj (Chris Kendall and Peej Liguori)
1. Rice and Hedgehogs

**Hi everyone! And by everyone, of course I mean GingerTips. This started out as a joke about cheesy Phanfics, but this is my OTP and I got carried away. It was supposed to be fluff. But I ruined that in later chapters which earned it a rating of T. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy. I hope.**

~/_\-/_\-/_\~

It was Saturday morning, and PJ was excited. Because he was going to spend the entire day at Chris' flat. PJ had been waiting for this for some time now. The reason for this being that Peej was in love with Chris; and had been for some time now. And I mean truly and deeply in love. Chris was all PJ ever really thought about. And honestly, he was the source of PJ's inspiration. And today, he planned to tell him that. He had everything thought out. First, they would play some Sonic. Because PJ knew that was the only game his lazy love was willing to play. Then, they would make two new videos; One for each of their channels. PJ smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to film the blush-worthy videos Chris tended to make. He reminded himself not to get trapped in Chris' eyes, and to 'laugh' often. That way they would have to retake scenes multiple times.

With a spring in his step as he walked the last block to Chris. Facing the day that would make, or break him. He tried not to worry too much. Whether Chris accepted his love or not, PJ wanted to tell Chris how he felt. How he had felt since the moment he laid eyes on Chris. PJ's smile quickly grew into a grin as he turned towards the flat. _Chris _He thought. _Here I come. _He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He heard the door unlock and thought _Here goes nothing._ Just before it swung open to Chris' beautiful smiling face. His hazel eyes shining with what PJ thought was some extra luster.

"Peej! You made it!" Chris glanced at his watch. "A bit early actually…"

"Yeah…I wasn't busy today. Is that alright?"

Chris smirked at PJ's shy smile; more than pleased by PJ's early arrival. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Chris moved to the side and opened the door a bit wider. "Come in already." Chris chuckled, as PJ shuffled in the door, and promptly tripped on the outdoor floor mat. "Careful, clumsy bird."

Okay. So PJ was admittedly more nervous than he expected. When he walked passed Chris, they accidentally bumped their hands against each other, which sent shivers like shots of electricity running through PJ's body. "D-do you want to start the video now?" Asked PJ. _Get it together! _He thought. _You were ready for this. C'mon._

"Nah. Let's just hangout for a while. Enjoy our time together."

_Together. _Pj thought. _If only he knew what that meant to me. Oh wait. He will soon._

"So," started Chris. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, thanks." Replied Peej. Thankful and surprised to find that his voice sounded far more confident then he felt.

"Coke, right?" said Chris; making his way towards the kitchen, and opening the fridge.

"Yep. Diet."

"Good. 'Cause that's all I have." With the cans of Coke in his hands, Chris made his way to the living room and set the cans on the coffee table. "C'mon." he motioned for PJ to sit beside him on the couch. "Have a seat. Your freakin me out just standing there." Chris patted the spot next to him.

PJ gave Chris his open smile and sat down. All the while with the thoughts _remember the plan remember the plan remember the plan _rushing through his mind. "So…" said Peej.

"So…"

"I brought sonic for us to play."

"Sonic?"

"Uh, since you said Zelda was too complex to play, I figured I'd bring some Sonic. Or, you know we can…not…do that. If you want…" PJ was mad at himself over how flustered he was. But he couldn't help it. Chris' eyes bore into him, and he was trapped. Trapped in those lovely eyes that Chris was lucky enough to have; And Peej was lucky enough to be able to gaze at them. He almost told Chris about his feelings then, but he shut his mouth just in time to stop himself. _Now is not the time._

Chris smiled softly. "Sure. Why not? It's a game I can beat you at."

PJ smirked at the challenge; All nerves forgotten. "You can try."

~{0-0-0}~

**So how was it? Please reveiw. Even you people from other countries that just sortof skim over my stuff and move on. If you have time. PLEASE reveiw. I don't care about following. (for now) please just tell me how you feel. Okay then. I'll be on my merry way I guess. (0v0)**


	2. Showers and Deep Thoughts

**Yeah... This was meant to be a oneshot, but like I said, I got carried away. So here's the second chapter. In the same day. Expect the third soon. It's nearly done, and easily my favorite. (0v0)**

~/_\-/_\-/_\~

Four and a half hours later, and they had beaten almost half of all the levels. Both of them slowly grew bored of the game, but neither wanted this moment to end. Comfortable in each other's presence. Until finally, PJ says "We should probably start that video now. Before it gets too late."

"Why? Are you busy tomaro?"

"No. I've got a free day tomaro."

Chris grinned. "Then why not stay the night? That way we don't have to rush."

PJ blushed slightly at the thought of staying over at Chris' flat. Alone. It's not like it was something new or unheard of. They had slept in the same bed once. The memory of this only made his blush a deeper shade of red. He could easily recall the feeling of Chris against his back. He picked up a couch pillow slowly as if deep in thought, and brought it to his face in an attempt to cover what he thought was an obvious blush. He wondered if he would have to place it lower down sometime soon. "I would, but I don't have a change of clothes; and I would need to shower."

"No problem. Just use mine."

"Um, Chris?"

"What?"

"I can't exactly use your pants…"

Chris, who was hoping the boy with the miraculous green eyes wouldn't notice that until it was too late, had to stop himself from saying 'Course you can.' Not wanting to give PJ the chance to leave. He thought it over for a while. Thinking of any solution so that the Italian would stay. Then it hit him. "You can put your pants in the wash after you shower. Problem solved." Now please, stay. He thought.

PJ hesitated for a second, but reminded himself that this would only help his plan. "Sure. He said." Then he glanced at his watch. "I should probably go and take one now." He lifted himself off the couch and stretched; his body asleep from the hours of video gaming. Similar, but not as pleasurable as when he had bumped hands with Chris, just hours before. He sighed the memory.

"Go ahead. You know where everything is. You want me to make you some rice for when you're done?"

"Yeah." Peej said excitedly. "That would be great."

Chris' eyes followed PJ until he turned the corner towards the washroom. But even after PJ turned, Chris' eyes ((I say _Chris' eyes_ a lot in this )) stayed trained on the last spot he had been at. He stayed like that for what must have been 10 minutes. Until he realized that the shower was already running; and must have been for some time now. He mentally chastised himself. Trying his best to ignore any lewd thoughts of the showering Italian. With his dripping, wet, curls. And the suds covering his—Enough!

Chris emitted a loud groan. Placing his head in his hands and bending over until he was lying along the length of the couch. Within the past few months, being around PJ was getting harder and harder. No innuendo intended. ((I mean it.)) Every smile, stolen glance, or even the time PJ would call him 'shitstickz'; they only made Chris fall deeper and faster. ((Again, sorry for the innuendo)) But he had to get through it. Hold his ground, and make it out to the other end.

Remembering that he had to work fast, if he wanted everything to go according to plan. Chris reluctantly, though quickly, got up from the couch and headed to the hallway where the bedrooms were located. There he opened the hallway closet to make sure he had taken care of all the blankets and sheets already beforehand. Seeing that he did, he closed the door and walked further down the hall towards the guest room. Unfortunately for his weak mind, Chris would have to pass the washroom to get to it. Chris gulped; walking slowly to a stop in front of the washroom door. Careful to avoid the creaky floorboard just in front of it. This is creepy Chris. His mind argued. What if he sees you? But even though his mind was being rational, he also knew that the only way for PJ to see him is if the shower curtain was open. And he was bending over. Chris swallowed again at the thought of PJ bent over in the shower. Gah! Chris hurriedly walked to the guestroom to check for any sheets or blankets. Using his task as a much needed distraction. None here. He thought. Good. He checked his own room just to be sure and found that the same was to be said for there as well. Chris mused over how well things were going so far. Then he remembered he was supposed to be making rice for Peej, and shot straight for the kitchen not three minutes before PJ stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping himself in Chris' (only) towel. Nervous still, he popped his head out the bathroom door and called to Chris, "Do you have clothes in the guest room? Or should I just head to your room?"

Chris smiled. "Just head into the guestroom. I already set some clothes out for you." He made sure to make his voice sound indifferent and casual, but he had to wince at the nervousness he heard underling his words. He breathed out slowly; determined to make today go perfectly.

Chris heard the faint but distinct sound of the washroom door opening. And then next, what he assumed to be the guestroom door, opening and closing. After ten minutes, and the rice having now been done cooking, Chris heard the sweet call of PJ's voice once again.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris checked the rice to make sure it would be okay. Then He walked back down the hall towards his room; where PJ had his head sticking out the door. He laughed. "What's wrong?" He made sure that his voice sounded as clueless as possible. But he knew what the problem was. He had created it.

"Um…your clothes."

"What about them?" He couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his lips.

"I can't really wear your clothes." PJ said; trying (and failing) to look anywhere other than Chris' eyes. And sporting a deep blush contrasting nicely with his pale green eyes.

"Why not?" Resisting that look was hard. But if he didn't, then any moment now and Chris was going to jump PJ right there on the floor. Which wouldn't be the best thing. In this moment in time, at least.

"We—Er, I didn't think it through. I'd be wearing your trousers without any pants on. And I know these are your favorite pair so…"

Chris paused; as if to ponder the situation. "It's too late now. You've already showered. And I don't really care." He stopped as a sudden thought struck him. Then he laughed. In only the way the he can. "Imagine if the fans found out."

At this, PJ's nervous frown quickly turned to a smile. "Oh Gosh. They'd never let us hear the end of it."

"Haha. Yeah. Now hurry up already and c'mon." Chris left PJ quickly. Both to impede any protests he might have, and to check on the rice again. Five minutes later, and PJ was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, and Chris' white, orange, and blue striped shirt. As well as a small towel around his neck. Chris tried not to notice that PJ's hair was still dripping a bit. Tried.

PJ dried his hair with the smaller towel and then began to shake out his hair similar to the way a dog would. Except there was a certain hotness to the way PJ did it. Chris bit his lip. Unable to stand just how hot PJ looked in his clothing. He thanked God that all his shorts were dirty. And not on purpose, but by chance.

Chris reached for his hair; unable to resist any longer. He came to his senses mid-action; but played it off by ruffling PJ's dark curls. "C'mon." He rushed to face the cabinets. Hope PJ wouldn't notice the faint blush that had risen to his cheeks.

~{-_-_-}~

**There we go. All my fangirl feels on the interweb. Ugh! I'm so sorry. Reveiw and all that Shiz. I'll see you soon.**

**-Lexis**


	3. Messes and Lucky Mistakes

~/_\-/_\-/_\~

"You're making such a mess!" Chris called while chasing PJ around the flat. PJ had called Chris Chizstickz in the crabstickz2 video they were making, and Chris had made a joke saying he would tackle Peej and give him the kiss all the Kickthestickz shippers had been waiting for. To which PJ replied by giving Chris a coy look and shouting 'Chizstickz!', and running away with his bowl of rice still in his hands. That rice was now being tossed everywhere in the flat as Chris chased PJ.

"Shitstickz!" Called PJ. "Shitstickzshitstickzshitstickz!" Having run everywhere possible in the flat twice, he decided to try the stairs instead this time.

Chris smirked. Knowing that the steps led to a dead-end. A sort of indoor balcony where he liked to relax and read. He continued to chase the boy. But slowed his pace a tad to give him time to run. But not enough time to realize his mistake and come back down. His smirk only deepened when Peej turned his head towards him with a slight look of horror on his face.

"Problem?" Chris chuckled sadistically.

PJ hastened his pace; practically flying up the rest of the steps. He reached the last step and zoomed to the farthest corner of the space.

Chris, who was no longer in any hurry, laughed louder. "I suggest you pucker up."

PJ gulped. He had no way of knowing if Chris was joking or not. He never did. He wanted nothing more but to lunge into a passionate kiss with Chris. But knowing Chris, he was likely to get really close, only to back away at the last second. Leaving PJ feeling dazed and confused. He awaited Chris' every movement with both fear and excitement.

Chris didn't show it, but he didn't know what he was planning on doing either. At first it was just a joke. A playful moment for all the fangirls to squeal over and make gifs of. But Chris had gotten caught up in the chase. In the adorably uncoordinated strides of the tall brit before him. As he veered closer, he looked carefully at the features of the man he loved. At his beautiful pale green eyes, that looked as the morning frost attached to fresh grass on crisp mornings; and finally, His eyes swept over his lips, that were now stuck in a sortof half smile, half grimace. And that, I think, is what did him in.

Chris could hold it in no longer. The weeks ,months, years of love came out all at once and Chris bounded for the object of his affection. Grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

PJ was shocked, to say the least. But soon he was lost in the sweet feeling of having Chris' lips pressed against his own, and he started kissing back. With an equal amount of passion. Not yet processing the fact that the lips he had craved for months were now finally pressed against his.

Chris was startled when he at last noticed PJ was kissing back. And it took every last bit of his will to break from the kiss. His hands pressed against the wall on either side of PJ's head. He looked into PJ's eyes, and had to pause for a moment and catch his breath.

"Woah."

"Yeah…"

"That was…"

"Nice?" offered PJ.

"Amazing!" Chris laughed. Causing a warm feeling in the pit of PJ's body. The way his laugh always did.

"So, does this make us..." Before he could finish, Chris pressed his lips to PJ's. But this time it was softer and filled with endearment.

When he pulled away he said, "I think we're past those petty titles."

PJ blushed and smiled tentatively. "What now?"

Chrised smiled and grabbed PJ's hand. "Now we go clean the mess you caused."

PJ's smile faltered a bit. He was disappointed, but it was only fair. He followed Chris reluctantly down the steps, staring at the hand joined with his. He was still an a bit of a daze. I imagine you'd feel the same if you suddenly, and unexpectedly found out that the person you loved most felt the same. Especially when it exceeded all realms of reason.

PJ began to feel nervous. What if Chris didn't feel the same? What if this was just another fling for him? How would he handle it if PJ said "I love you"? With all his anxious thoughts, PJ didn't notice that Chris had dropped his hand, and was currently giving him what could easily be deemed the most mischievous look the Earth has ever seen.

"Peej?" He said. It almost sounded innocent. But when PJ looked at him, he knew Chris was being anything but.

"Yes?" He said warily.

Chris moved closer to PJ. Nearly nose to nose. "It seems you've gotten rice all over your face. We should clean you up too."

PJ's frown quickly changed into a sly grin. "And how are we to do that, Chris?"

Chris grinned in return. "Well don't smile! You'll knock them all to the floor." He laughed, then his voice returned to the slightly evil stage it was before. "Why don't I take care of it for you?"

"Sounds good to me."

Chris leaned in, staring boldly into PJ's eyes. Within an inch of his face, Chris stuck out his tongue. First he licked rice from PJ's chin. Then he kissed away rice from his nose, which caused Peej to _actually_ giggle. Chris smirked in turn, and lifted his hand to hold PJ's chin in place. He tilted his head and licked a single grain of rice from the corner of PJ's mouth. PJ stopped laughing immediately from shock. But before he could react, Chris pulled away and said, "There. All clean." Giving a devilish grin as he turned to retrieve a broom, Chris left PJ standing there lost in the memory of the recent moment.

Chris notice PJ hadn't followed him a few minutes later. He sighed and walked back over to him. "C'mon." He grabbed PJ's hand. It was strange how comfortable he could be around Peej holding hands like this. Just after on spur-of-the-moment kiss.

Chris tugged a slightly dazed PJ towards the supply closet. And they soon began cleaning up the mess of rice.

**There it is. I like it. What do you think? I don't really have much to say today... I wrote a paper for school. I made it about YouTube. It was nice.**

**Follow, review, all that good stuff. Enjoy your summer, I'll see you soon. (for real this time. I promise)**


End file.
